Alice Brandon daughter of the greatest spies ever
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: When Alice Brandon was a 3yrs old her parents were killed.The thing she never knew was they were spies.10 years later at her Aunt's she is miserable.She lives in a closet and her cousin is rude.Then one day a letter arrives from Afandworth spy school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unexpected News

"_No! Not Alice! Please, have mercy!"_

"_Move aside!"_

"_No! Take me instead!"_

"_As you wish."_

_A sudden flash of green light _

My eyes flew open. I threw my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming aloud. If I woke everyone in the house because of a bad dream, Aunt Tiffany would beat me until I was black and blue.

I laid back down and thought about what I had just seen. There had been screams, someone said my name, then a flash of green light.

Was this some kind of warning? Was I in danger

I was being silly. It was just a dream, nothing to get worked up over.

I sighed and rolled over in my "bed." It wasn't really a bed. It was just a thin mattress on the floor of a closet, AKA my room. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but the closet was suddenly filled with light.

"Get up, you worthless waste of space!" My aunt slammed the closet door shut again after yelling.

I groaned and stood up. Lucky for them, I was able to fit in the closet. If I were any taller, they would have to give me a _real_ bedroom.

I opened the door from the inside and made my way to the kitchen. I heard my aunt and uncle talking about something. I walked in and they both glared at me.

"What?"

"Don't talk to us that way, you ungrateful, nasty little girl!" my aunt spat at me. I was always being yelled at for something, even when I didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't my fault weird things always tended to happen around me.

I sighed and sunk down into a chair at the table.

"Don't sit down, stupid girl. Go fetch the mail!" Uncle John ordered. I sighed again and got up. I walked to the front door and picked up the mail. I glanced through it. There was a postcard from Uncle John's sister, a catalogue from Barney's, a bill from the electric company, and a letter.

I looked at the letter again. It was a thick envelope made of nice paper. On the back, there was a seal with a large H surrounded by a lion, a badger, a serpent, and an eagle. It was addressed, in green writing, to:

Ms. A. Brandon  
3 LibertyWay  
The closet in the hallway  
Riverton,Los Angeles

Strange. I brought the mail into the kitchen and handed it to Uncle Ryan, keeping the letter addressed to me. Kate was up now. She was sitting at the table and smirked at me. I sat down across from me, and she kicked me in the shins under the table. I winced in pain.

I looked at the envelope again, making sure it was real.

"What's that?" April shrieked at me, pointing to the letter in my hand.

"Nothing," I said, hiding it behind my back.

"It's mine now. Give it to me!"

"It's mine. It has my name on it."

"Hand it over," Uncle Ryan said, grabbing the letter out of my hands. "How can it be yours? Who would ever _dream_ of writing to you?" He looked down at the letter and his eyes opened wide.

"Tiffany…it's…it's…" he stuttered, shoving the letter in her hand.

Aunt Samantha glanced at the letter. Her eyes widened like Uncle Ryan's.

"How did they find her?" Aunt Samantha whispered. "Look, it's even addressed to the closet in the hall. How did they know that?" The two of them looked fearfully at each other.

"Can I have my letter back?" I asked.

"I want it!" Katel whined. She was getting impatient. She had never had to wait so long to get what she wanted.

"Out of the kitchen now!" Uncle Ryan roared.

Kate started stamping her feet on the ground and screaming. Usually, if she threw a temper-tantrum, she'd get her way.

"Get out now!" Uncle Ryan picked us both up by our shirt collars and threw us in the hall.

"What was that about?" Kate asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. I pressed my ear to the door to attempt to hear what Aunt Tiffany and Uncle Ryan were saying.

"Move!" Kate hissed, shoving me out of the way. I wrestled my way back to the door. I ended up lying on the ground, pressing my ear to the crack on the bottom of the door.

"Tiffany," Uncle Ryan was saying, "how is this possible? How can she be one of _them_ if she hasn't been, you know, _practicing_?"

"John," Aunt Samantha whispered, "we have to stop this now! We promised when we took her, we'd prevent this from happening. And look now, a letter from that freak school, offering her a place!"

"Well, if she never responds, she can't go. We'll just get rid of the letter."

The kitchen door opened and Aunt Tiffany came out.

"Where's my letter?" I asked.

"It was sent to you by mistake."

"It had

"It had _my _name and _my_ closet!"

"Go get your things?"

"Why?"

"Your moving upstairs."

********

The next week was very interesting. After the letter arrived and was destroyed, Aunt Tiffany and Uncle Ryan decided it was time I moved out of the closet and into an actual room. I moved into the spare bedroom next to Kate. The room was where Katel kept most of the toys she no longer played with but refused to get rid of.

It only took one trip up the stairs to move all my things in. It was nice to not have to be cramped in a tiny closet anymore. I laid out on the bed and relaxed.

The next day, three letters arrived in the mail. Uncle Ryan immediately ripped them into pieces. On Thursday, 15 letters came. They were in the mail, the newspaper, the cereal box, and the brand new cake box Aunt Tiffany bought. She threw them all in the fire.

On Friday, 24 letters came. There was one in each egg of the 24-pack of eggs Aunt Samantha bought. She threw them all in the shredder.

On Saturday, 50 letters came. They were jammed everywhere, from inside the shampoo bottle to hanging from the ceiling fan. Uncle Ryan threw each one unmercifully in the fire.

"Who wants to talk to you so badly that they're putting letters in our food?" Kate asked me.

"No idea."

On Sunday, Uncle Ryan was smiling. All morning, he was skipping around and whistling show-tunes. I knew why: there was no post on Sundays.

"Let's see them get us today," he kept muttering under his breath.

Around noon, we all sat down to lunch. Uncle Ryan was about to take a bite out of his sandwich when it dropped to the ground—something had knocked it out of his hand.

He reached down and picked up a piece of paper. He glanced in horror at it. Suddenly, the house began to shake.

All at once, letters began shooting out of everywhere. They were coming in through the windows, through the door, through the mail slot, and through the fireplace. They were sailing through the air, whizzing past my head.

I started jumping up, trying to grab one. I finally got one, but Uncle Ryan saw. I ran to the hall so I could open and read it, but he followed me and yanked me back, grabbing the letter I had stolen.

"That's it!" he shouted. "We're going away. Far away where they can never find us!"

The next morning, the four of us were driving in Uncle Ryan's car. We only stopped every so often for a bathroom break. Otherwise, we were driving all day. Finally, that night, we arrived at a shack on the edge of some town next to the sea. Uncle John got out, talked to the man there, and came back to the car. He had a set of keys with him.

"Alright, everybody out. This man has agreed to rent me his shack for the week. We just need to take this boat to the island in the middle of the sea."

"But John, it's starting to rain," Aunt Tiffany protested.

"Then we better get moving now," he said, shooing all of us into the boat.

Half an hour later, we were all soaking wet when we arrived at the rat hole as I call it. Uncle John unlocked the door and we all went inside.

The place was seriously a dump. The pictures were falling off the walls, the couch was missing a cushion, the paint was shipping, and there was no carpeting. The floor was made of dirt. Lovely.

Later that night, after a fight over it, it was decided that Uncle Ryan and Aunt Tiffany would get the bed upstairs, Kate would get the couch, and I would be forced to sleep on the floor with a blanket.

I laid down in the dirt and glanced at my watch. It read 11:52. Eight minutes until August 9th, Eight more minutes until my 13th birthday. I sighed loudly. It was unlikely that any of them would remember it, another birthday without presents. Oh well.

I listened outside. The storm was raging. I heard a banging sound in the distance. It was probably the boat hitting the rocks. Wouldn't it be our luck if the boat were destroyed in the storm? Uncle Ryan would probably make me swim back to shore if that happened to get a new boat.

I looked down at my watch again. 11:58. Two minutes. I heard a louder bang. Maybe there was an animal somewhere trying to get out. Who knew?

5,4,3,2,1. Happy birthday to me. The loudest bang so far. It sounded like a gun going off. Kate fell off the couch, startled. Uncle Ryan and Aunt Tiffany rushed down the stairs, awakened by the noise. Uncle Ryan clutched a rifle to his chest. I snorted.

The door to the cabin gave an enormous shudder. Someone wasn't trying to get out. They were trying to get in.

All of a sudden, the door fell off its hinges and a girl in dressed in black walked through the archway. She had long blonde hair and was wearing weird goggles. I had never seen anyone like her in my life.

"Don't worry, I got the door," She said, picking up the door easily and placing it back in the archway. She turned back to face us. "Now I got a letter her for yah, Alice," she said, looking at me.

"I'm not Alice!" Kate shrieked, running to hide behind Uncle Ryan.

"Was I talking to you." She turned to face Kate. ". Your Alice, a spitting' image of your mother. Got her smile, too. Come here," she said, reaching out and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but who are you?" I asked, staring at the strange woman now sitting on the couch.

"Natalie Blakeman, researcher for Afandwarth."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Now, you can't tell me you have never heard of Afandwarth."

"Nope. Sorry."

"Well, where do yeh think you're parents learned it?"

"Learned what?"

"Willks!" Natalie thundered. "Are you telling me this girl knows nothing' about who she is? That she knows nothing' about her parents?"

"I know they died in a plane crash," I said meekly.

"Plane crash! A plane crash kills Jason and Nicole Brandon! That's like saying a cat murdering me!"

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" I asked politely.

"Open the letter."

I looked at the letter in my hands. It was the same one I had gotten a week ago. It was sealed with the letter A. I broke the seal and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Ms. Brandon," I read. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Afandwarth School for Spies. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. Yours Sincerely, Ms. Sophia Nothans, Headmistress Cathelwins"

"You're a spy," Natalie said, looking at me."

"I'm a what?"

"A spy, and a damn spanking good one, I'm assuming'. You're parents were Spies too

" I can't be a spy. It's impossible," I stuttered, looking around, waiting for someone to pop out and say how it was a joke for some new TV show.

"Have you ever done something unbelievably impossible when you really wanted something."

I started to shake my head no, but then I remembered when Kate was trying to hack her way into my email I went and took apart her computer" See,

" Natalie said looking at me. "You _are_ a spy, it's in your blood."

"She won't be going," Uncle Ryan said curtly. "Tiffany and I agreed when we took her in that we would put a stop to all this nonsense."

"You knew?" I asked, bewildered.

"Of course we knew!" Aunt Tiffany shrieked. "I remember the day my sister got her letter. My family was so happy. I was the only one who saw her for what she really was: a freak. Every year, she went to that school with the other freaks. Then she met that Brandon boy and then they had you. I knew you'd be exactly like them. And then she went and got herself killed, the freak." She swiftly turned away from me.

"If my parents didn't die in a plane crash, what happened to them?" I asked Natalie.

"You mean you don' know? I didn't realize how in the dark you were, Alice. Well, okay. Ten years ago, there was this a spy. She went bad, as bad as a spy can go. Most people don' like to say the name. Just thinking' 'bout it gives me the chills."

"What was her name?" I looked at Natalie

. "Could you write it down?"

"Can't spell it. All right'. Her name was _Milisant_," she let out a violent shudder. "Jus don't make me say it again. Now You-Know-Who was going' all around the country, gathering followers. Some wanted a bit of her skills, some liked the ideas she was preaching', some were jus plain scared. Some stood up to her, and she killed 'them. Terrible times. It wasn't safe anywhere. I suppose the only safe place left was Afandswarth. They always said the only person You-Know-Who feared was Katherina Figglewarth.

"Now, your parents were in the group resisting' her. They were the nicest people I ever met. Good, kind people. People always wondered why You-Know-Who never tried to get them on her side before. I guess she figured they were too close with Katherina.

"Anyways, on Halloween ten years ago, she arrived at the village you all lived in. She busted the door down and' killed your parents. Then, after they were dead, she turned her weapons at you.

"Now, here comes the real mystery. They say that when she raised her weapon to kill you, the weapon backfired, stripping her of her memory and skills and causing her to disappear."

"Why? What's so special about me?"

"No one knows. she killed some of, the best spies that ever existed: the Prewetts, Annabelle Fenwick, Nort Figglth. But for some reason, that night when tried to kill you she couldn't."

"So is she gone for good now?"

"No one knows. She hasn't been seen since that night. Some believe she's dead. Rubbish in my opinion—she was too skilled to die. Some thinks he's out there, biding' her time. I don' believe that either. If she were going to come back, the people on his side would still be out there. Most of' us think she's still out there somewhere, powerless. Something in you destroyed her powers. No one knows why, but after that night, she finally disappeared."

I shivered involuntarily. "What happened after M—sorry, You-Know-Who tried to kill me?"

"Well, the house was destroyed. I went there after it happened, brought you to Professor Katherina and we left yeh here with this crap of a family," she said, jerking her thumb toward the Willk's who were all sitting in the corner in fear.

"And' now you're finally going' to Afandswarth. You wait and see, Alice. You'll be famous there, 'the girl who lived' an' everything'."

"I already said she's not going!" Uncle Ryan said. "I saw the list. She needs books, equipment, and all kinds of rubbish. We won't pay for it."

"Prevent Nicole and Jason's only daughter from attending Afandswarth? I'd like ter see a nuth like yourself try!"

"Nuth?" I asked. I'd never heard that word used before.

"Means non-spy folk," Natalie replied, still glaring at Uncle Ryan. "She's going' to Afandswarth, where she'll learn from the best headmaster Afandswarth has ever seen. Katherina Figggleworth—"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME FOOL TO TEACH HER HOW TO FLIP AROUND IN BLACK OUTFITS!" Aunt Tiffany screeched in Natalia's face. That seemed like a bad idea.

"NEVER—INSULT—KATHERINA—FIGGLEWORTH!" Natalie roared. She reached into his coat, pulled out a tube, and put one end in her mouth and blew. There was a loud scream, then the Willks were out cold.

I looked at Natalie and started laughing.

"Err, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone. If I'm being' honest, I'm not really supposed to use spy weapons on nuth's."

"Well, we best be going." Natalie reached

Natalie knocked the door over again and the two of us headed back out into the storm, leaving the Willks's behind.

* * *

**(An: Since the first few chapters are boring I'll just out them in one big boring chapter. A line like that one will separate each chapter, ok here is chapter 2.)**

The next morning, Natalie and I were walking through L.A. Natalie kept talking about Afandswarth while I read the list of things I needed for school.

"3 sets of black leather mission uniforms …night vision goggles …2 tiniest cameras…Natalie, can we buy all this in Los Angeles?" I asked.

"Yup, if yeh know where to look."

Another problem entered my mind. "Natalie, how am I supposed to pay for everything? You know Uncle Ryan won't pay for it, and I don't have any money."

"Did you think your parents left you with nothing'? First stop is Camolath."

"Camolath?" I asked.

"Spies bank. Anyways, you'd be mad ter try and' rob it."

"Here we are." Natalie said

We were at a deserted beach

"Natalie, what are we doing here?" I asked. I was really confused. I didn't see how standing on a deserted beach was going to help me get my school supplies.

"This is the way to Oceanous Alley," she explained.

"Oceanous Alley?" I asked. I had never heard of a place called Oceanous Alley before.

"It's the place ter go for all your Afandswarth needs," Natalie said matter-of-factly. She pulled out weird looking sunglasses from her pocket and looked at the ocean for a while then she reached into the water and pulled out a keypad.

The keypad began talking. "Name, and password please."

"Agent Natalie Blakeman, Nina Blakeman." Natalie said

"Access confirmed."

"Part the waters." Natalie said

The water began circling into a tunnel.

We began walking through the tunnel.

People dressed in different colored outfits like Natalie's walking along the buildings, occasionally stopping to peer at something in a shop window.

We stepped out onto the street in Oceanous Alley and started walking. "First stop's Camolath, then off to buy all your school supplies," Natalie told me as we passed a shop selling night vision goggles. We passed another shop where there was a bunch of kids my age, mostly boys, peering in.

"…the new Amaglass 2000…"

"…the best ever…"

I shook my head and followed Natalie. We approached a large building and entered. Inside, there was a bunch of people dressed like Natalie. "

Everyone looked busy. They were either writing something in big, leather books, weighing coins, examining stones, or helping someone. Natalie spotted a free girl and we went up to her.

"Morning! We've come to get some gold out of Miss Alice Brandon's vault."

"Miss Alice Brandon, does she have pass card?" the girl said,

"Oh, I have it" Natalie said pulling out a gold card.

She He glanced at it for a moment, then said, "Everything seems okay."

"Samantha will take you to the vaults."

The two of us followed another girt into a drill cart on railroad tracks. Her hand on the control panel, and the cart began to move.

"Vault gold 13. card please," the Samantha said, holding out her hand. I passed her the key and she waved it in font of a scanner. The door then swung open. Inside, I saw piles and piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Wow," I gasped.

"The two of us got back in the cart after we loaded my card with enough money for my school stuff "

After we left Camolath, we walked back down the road in Oceanous Alley. We approached Madam Molly's mission wear.

I walked into the shop.

I started looking around the store, feeling a little nervous. A tiny witch peaked out from behind the one rack. "Hello, dear. Afandwarth?" she asked.

I nodded.

"First year?" she asked.

I nodded again.

"Come on back," she said, beckoning me to follow her. "There's a young man being fitted for Afandwarth as well."

She led me to the fitting area and placed me on a stool next to a blond-haired boy.

"Afandwarth?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"Have we met before? You look kind of familiar…"

"Most likely not. This is my first year at Afandwarth."

"Mine too. My parents are out now getting the rest of my things. Mother is off getting my books while father is talking to Snippitwith. I'd rather he was out buying me swick glasses. I'll have to tell him to get me one after this. Do you own any swick glasses?"

The way he was talking reminded me of Kate when she got in her everything-I-want-is-mine moods, which was all the time.

"No."

"Well, most girls aren't Swith players, so I guess you wouldn't."

I didn't say anything, but it irked me how he assumed I didn't play Swith (whatever that was) because I was a girl.

"Well," the boy continued, "I do. Father keeps telling me how it will be a crime if I'm not picked to play for the house team. Know what house you're going to be in?"

"No," I said, feeling completely lost in the conversation.

"Well, you can't know for sure, but I know I'll be in Finilth. All my family has been. I'd just be completely ashamed if I was in Mangonial. Bunch of fools."

I didn't say anything and just nodded like I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You're all done, dear."

The blonde boy hopped off his stool and strode over to me. "Well, it was nice talking to you. I guess I'll see you at Afandwarth. I'm Luke Philborn, by the way," he said

"Well, see you around," Luke said before leaving the shop.

A few minutes later, I was finished. I left the shop and joined Natalie on the street.

Can I ask you something?" I asked him, tentatively.

"Sure, Alice."

"What are Swith, Finilth, and Mangonial?"

"I keep forgetting' how much you don't know. I mean, not even knowing what Swith is! Swith is a spy sport played in a pool. It's kind of hard to explain. And Finilth and Mangonial, along with Difflewant and Pollyons, are houses at Afandwarth.

"Almost all dark wizards came from Finilth. You-Know-Who was in Finilth, and she's as bad as they come. Well, why don't we go get your night vision goggles now?"

I smiled and followed Natalie down the street. We approached a shop with a large sign that said, "Dalloway: seller of night vision goggles." I followed Natalie into the shop.

I looked around the store. It was cramped. Everywhere I looked, there were boxes. It appeared to be empty; I didn't see anyone in the shop besides Natalie and myself.

"Hello?" I called out, wondering where this Dalloway was.

An older man with black hair and sparkling eyes peeped out of one of the long aisles.

"Alice Brandon. I knew you'd come eventually," he said, staring at me.

"Mr. Dalloway, seller of night vision goggles."

For almost an hour, I tried night vision goggles after goggles , we finally found the right ones.

"Oh, wonderful, a pollyfoe!" Mr. Dalloway said, clapping.

I quickly paid for my goggles and left the shop with Natalie. "Well, that's everything' on the list," Natalie said. "Wait, I haven't got you your birthday present yet!"

"Natalie, you don't have to get—"

"Nonsense!" she said, interrupting me. "I can't imagine you ever get many birthday presents living with those ass waffles you call your family."

15 minutes later, we left Melanie's Robot Pet Emporium, holding a Yorkshire terrier that fit in my palm. I named her Layla.

The two of us left Oceanous Alley then headed through L.A

"Here," she said, handing me an envelope. "This is your ticket for the Afandwarth Submarine. Everything you need to know is inside. I'll see yeh at Afandwarth," Natalie said, smiling at me.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the ticket. On it, it said, "The Afandwarth Submarine leaves on September the first at 11 am from bay 10 ½ at Luevana beach.

"Natalie," I said, still looking at the ticket, "there must be a mistake. It says bay 10 ½ There _is_ not a 10 ½ bay I looked up, but saw Natalie has disappeared.


	2. Were here

The few weeks leading up to my departure to Afandwarth were not the most unpleasant months I had spent with the Willks.

Now, they all ignored me. I think they were too frightened to say anything to me. Any time Kate saw me, she ran the other way screaming. She _still_ hadn't recovered from having being knocked out by a dart.

Instead of interacting with the Willks, I spent most of my days reading my textbooks. They were actually really interesting. I started getting really excited to go to Afandwarth .

Layla ran around like a normal puppy, except normal puppies don't poop lug nuts.

The day before the Submarine left, I went and asked Uncle Ryan if he could give me a ride to the beach.

"I'll drop you off on my way to work," he grunted. Happy to have that out of the way, I headed back to my room and packed my trunk.

The next day, Uncle John dropped me off at Luevana beach, unloaded my trunk and Layla's hamster cage (She's that tiny), and then drove away without a second glance. Sighing, I put my trunk and Layla onto the sand and began pushing them.

"Need some help." A girl with blonde hair came up to me.

"Yah thanks." I said

We pushed my stuff up to the 10th bay.

"Where the hell is there a 10 ½ bay." I said

"First year huh." The girl asked

I nodded

"Me too, the only reason I even know how to get to the bay is because of my brothers

"Ok you see right under bay 10 there is a very wide opening, this opening goes to bay 10 ½."She explained

"Thanks. I'm Alice." I said holding out my hand

"Rosalie." She said taking my hand

Then there was a flash of green.

_It was Rosalie she was wearing a blue dress she was holding hands with a guy with brown hair._

_They walked into a room with lots of people dancing._

_Then flashing green._

"Alice, Alice." Rosalie was shaking me.

"Oh sorry. Just zoned out." I said

We pushed our stuff through the opening.

When we walked through we saw tons of student buzzing around.

"There you are." A woman with blonde hair came up to Rosalie

"HI mom, what happened was I was headed here when I saw Alice struggling to push her stuff through the sand." Rosalie explained

"Hi nice to meet you Alice." Rosalie's mother said

"Nice to meet you too." I said

We walked over to Rosalie's brothers.

"Ok now I don't want to get a robpet every week saying you did something stupid." Rosalie's mother said to her brothers

"K mom." The boys said

We all stepped onto the submarine. It was split into compartments.

I tried dragging my stuff into one of but being the size of a pixie doesn't really help.

Rosalie's brothers came and helped me.

"Thanks." I said

The twins mouths open wide.

"Are you—?"

"She is!"

"What?" I asked, although I had a feeling I knew what was coming.

"Alice Brandon!" they said together.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, yes, I am."

"Wicked!" the one said.

"Hey, Mom, guess who we met on the sub? Remember the girl standing by us in the train station? Know who she is?"

I shrank down in my seat so they couldn't see me.

"_Alice Brandon!_"

"Is she really? How do you know?"

"Asked her."

"That's why she was all alone, poor angel. She was so kind and well-behaved."

"Who cares about that? I wonder if she remembers what it feels like to be almost killed!" Fred exclaimed.

"Nathan Hale!" his mother said crossly. "Don't you _dare_ ask her that, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Now get on the sub, all of you," she said, giving them all a kiss goodbye.

The sub began to go deep into the water, and I saw their mother waving goodbye. I relaxed in my seat and looked out the window, picturing what Afandwarth might look like. Suddenly, the door to the compartment opened.

"Do you mind if I join you?" the blonde girl from the platform asked. "Everywhere else is full or has older kids." She smiled meekly at me.

"Sure," I said. She smiled and sat down across from me.

"Are you really Alice Brandon?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah," I said

"Whoa. Sorry, I didn't mean to ask like that, but my brothers like to play jokes that on me."

"It's fine."

"Like I said before I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale," she said, extending her hand. I grabbed it, and instantly left the sudmarine.

_Rosalie was dancing with a big, muscular guy with black curly hair came up to her. She smiled when she saw him and took his hand._

_The two of them walked on to the dance floor and began twirling. _

I opened my eyes and saw Rosalie looking at me curiously.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"It was kind of creepy."

"I don't know what it is. That's the second time it happened. Every time I touch someone's hand, it's like I leave where I am and go somewhere else."

"Where did you go this time?" she asked.

"You were there. You were dancing with this big muscular guy with curly hair.

To my surprise, her face turned bright red.

"What?" I asked her.

"That guy you just described? That's one of Nathan and Mark's best friends. His name's Emmett Cullen, and I've kind of been in love with him since I met him."

"Really?"

She nodded. "What does what you saw mean? Maybe it shows you what the person wants, since I've _always_ wanted to dance with Emmett."

"So you have two brothers?" I asked, trying to steer the conversation away from myself.

She nodded

"Do you remember your parents at all?" she asked.

"No. The only thing I remember from before is green light."

"Weird."

"So are you excited for Afandswarth?" I asked her.

"Yah I am, a family full of spies"

Rosalie laughed.

"I mean, I didn't even know I was a Spy until Natalie told me a few weeks ago. I didn't know about my parents or Afandswarth or Millicent—"

Rosalie gasped loudly. "_You said You-Know-Who's name!_" she shrieked.

"Oh, yeah. See what I mean? I've never really been taught not to say it. I don't know anything. I'll probably be the worst in the class," I said miserably.

Suddenly, the door to our compartment flew open and slammed shut. A bronze-haired boy was standing there, looking terrified.

"Do you mind if I hide in here for as bit? I'm being chased and I'd rather not start the year at Afandswarth with a black eye."

"Sure," I said. "Who's chasing you?"

"Some kids name Luke and Gabe. They look pretty stupid.I only just got away."

"_Why_ are they chasing you?" asked Rosalie, sounding a little suspicious.

"Uh, I might have said thier night vision goggles might melt from the uglieness of thier faces," he said, grinning.

Rosalie and I looked at each other, than started cracking up.

"Oh my gosh, you're Alice Brandon!" he whispered.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Edward Cullen."

"You're _Emmett's_ brother?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm Nathan and Mark's little sister."

"No way!" he said.

"Way."

The door to our compartment opened again, and Nathan, Mark, and Emmett walked in.

"Told you we weren't lying!" one of the twins said. All three of them were looking at me.

"Nice guys. You know, she's not something to be looked at like an attraction. She's a person," Rosalie said, scolding them.

"Sorry, Alice. We haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Nathan, this is my twin Mark, and this is our friend Emmett."

"Nice to meet ya!" Emmett boomed.

"Where's Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"With Nico. They're trying to see of Nico's iguana can wear Swith glasses."

"Idiots," Edward muttered.

"Well, we're gonna go and see how they're doing with that. Nice to see you again, Alice," Nathan said, waving. The three of them left the compartment and walked down the corridor toward another compartment where we could hear laughter.

"Whose Jasper?" I asked Rosalie.

"Nathan, Mark, and Emmett have two other friends: Nico Swinls and Jasper Whitlock. The five of them are like this group of Afandwarth troublemakers." Rosalie shook her head.

"They thrive on doing stupid things, like making Emmett's bear eat tiniest cameras," Edward said.

Rosalie, Edward, and I all started cracking up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Last year, Emmett sent me a video of a whole bunch of random things and his bear projected the letter explaining how he got the footage."

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Rosalie asked Edward.

"I _hope_ I'm in Mangonial. Emmett would never let me hear the end of it if I ended up in Finilth." He shook his head. "What about you?"

"Well, all my family's been in Mangonial, so I hope that's where I end up. I mean, if I were in pollyons, it wouldn't be horrible. What about you, Alice?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Natalie told me the names of all the houses, but I don't know anything about them. All I know is Mi-sorry, You-Know-Who was in Finilth."

"Yeah. My dad said almost all spies who come out of Finilth end up bad."

The door to our compartment opened again, and a guy was hanging upsde down from the door holding a briefcase. "Anything from the case?"

I had never had pocket money before. I walked up to the case. Inside there was glowers gum, Electra gum, camo cakes,Invisi bars and many other thing I had never heard of.

I bought some of everything and walked back into our compartment.

"Wow, you must be _really_ hungry," Edward joked.

"I'm not going to eat it all,don't be an ass waffle! I bought this for all of us to share."

"Wow, thanks Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed, throwing the sandwich her mother packed her on the seat.

The three of us dug into the sweets.

An hour later, the compartment door opened again. I expected to see Nathan and Mark

again, but instead, it was two boys. I recognized the one as Luke.

"So it's true, then. Alice Brandon is finally going to Afandwarth. This is Gabe. There's another girl named Penelope Parks who I want you to meet. You don't have to stay here with this riff-raff. Come to our compartment and see what _good_ Spies are like, not the scum Spies."

"Who are you calling scum?" Edward asked, rising to his feet.

"Let me guess: Edward Cullen."

"And who are you?" Rosalie asked defiantly.

"Luke Philborn."

"Oh, _my_ father's told me _all_ about the Philborn family. Guess your mother wasn't too happy when her best friend You-Know-Who disappeared, was she?"

Rosalie reached into her pocket and took something out and began whispering to it.

When she opened her hands a bat the same size as Layla began flying around Luke.

"Get this retched thing away from me." Luke said leaving

"Thank riddance." I said

I looked out the window again, and was shocked to see that the water was pitchblack. We must be getting close.

"Hey, you guys," Emmett, said, sticking his head into our compartment. "We're gonna be there soon. I'd change if I were you."

The three of us changed out of our Nuth clothing into our Mission outfits. Shortly afterwards, a voice filled the train. "Leave your trunks and other belongings on the train. They will be brought to your rooms during the feast."

The Submarine raised to the surface, and all of us got off. I looked around with Rosalie and Edward, unsure of where to go.

"First years, First years." I heard Natalie's familiar voice

The three of us walked over to Natalie, along with all the other first years.

"All right Alice?" Natalie asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Alright 4 to a boat" On her command, all the boats began moving.

I was in a boat with Rosalie and Edward and another girl named Isabella. The four of us were talking excitedly about Afandwarth.

"A few minutes later, all the boats touched onto the shore and we all got out.

"Hello, Natalie," a stern voice greeted us.

"Got the first years right' here, Professor, Nothans" Natalie said to the woman.

"Thank you, Natalie. I'll take them from here." She turned to us. "Everyone line up and follow me into the castle.

Still chatting excitedly, I lined up behind Rosalie and in front of Edward and Isabella. We entered the castle in the line. I looked up at the camouflage celing .

I was here.


	3. Swith

Professor Nothans led us into a hall. At the front of the hall, there were two large doors. On the other side of the door, we could hear lots of people talking. I assumed it was the rest of the school.

"In a moment, I will lead you into the Great Hall, where you will join the rest of the school for the start-of-term banquet. Before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses at Afandwarth. They are Magonial, Pollyons, Difflewant, and Finilth. Each house has its own noble history. While you are at Afandwarth, your house will be like you family. Together, you will work together to earn points to win the house mission. Triumphs will earn you points while any rule breaking will lose you points.

"I will return when we are ready for you." Professor Nothans left the little hallway, leaving all of us here to worry.

"How do they sort us?" I asked Edward.

"Don't know."

I looked to my left and saw Rosalie and Isabella, the girl who shared our boat, talking.

"…Mark was saying something about a practice mission."

"Well, I really hope I'm in either Mangonial or Pollyons. They sound like the best houses."

"I just can't be in Finilth. My whole family's been in Mangonial, and they would all make fun of me if I was in Finilth." I saw her shudder.

I just stood there, carefully breathing in and out, trying to remain calm.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin. Please follow me." ProfessorNothans opened the doors and we all followed her in. On either side of us were long tables, filled with students. They were all staring at us.

She brought us to the front of the hall, right in front of the teacher's table. We all stood there, silent and nervous. Professor Nothans brought out a small stool and placed a a pair of what seemed to be sunglasses on top of it.

Everyone began staring at the glasses. I wondered what they had to do with the sorting.

"So we just have to put the glasses on," Rosalie whispered to me. I smiled. That was much easier than going on a mission in front of the whole school.

Professor Nothans walked over to us with a screen in her hands. "When I call your name, you will come up to the stool to be sorted!"

"Blakeman, Nina."

I knew that name that was the password for Natalie's thing when we were going to Oceanous Alley, that must be her sister she was jabbering on about.

" Mangonial!" the glasses showed digital letter over the lenses. Nina went over to the cheering Mangonial table.

"Brandon, Alice!"

I took in a deep breath and walked up to the stool. All around me, I could hear whispering.

"Did she say Alice Brandon?"

"The _famous_ Alice Brandon?"

I sat on the stool, facing the entire school. The last thing I saw before the glasses covered my eyes was every single person in the Great Hall, straining to get a look at me.

_Not Finilth_, I thought. After everything I'd heard about that house, it was the one place I didn't want to be.

"Not Finilth, eh? You could be great, you know, and Finilth could help you on the way to greatness, no question about that—no, well if you're sure—Mangonial!"

I heard the Great Hall erupt in applause. I jumped off the stool and joined the cheering Mangonial. Nathan got up and shook my hand. This time, I felt the trance coming, and I concentrated on remaining on my feet.

_There was Nathan looking like he was going to rip someone's head_ off

"_You can't go around dating your best friends sister."_

"_Younger sister at that."_

Then the flash of green.

I opened my eyes, and saw Nathan looking at me strangely. "Are you alright, Alice?"

"Fine," I said, gasping. "Just a minor headache." The Hale twins and Emmett patted me on the back as I took my seat at the table. Across from me, a bay with blond hair was staring at me. When he caught my eye, he gave me a smile. I felt myself blush.

"Cullen, Edward!" I heard Professor Nothans call. I looked up and saw Edward sit on the stool. As soon as the glasses tips reached his ears, it flashed, "Mangonial!"

Emmett began cheering loudly, and when Edward joined us at the table, he punched him in the shoulder. Edward sat down next to me and gave me a high five.

"Philborn, Luke!" I looked us as Luke approached the sorting glasses. I crossed my fingers, praying he wouldn't be a Mangonial. The glasses barely touched his face when it flashed, Finilth!"

I looked over and saw the table at the edge of the hall cheering. Everyone at the table had a sour expression on their face. They didn't look like the type of people I'd like to be friends with.

"Swan, Isabella!" The brown-haired girl from our boat was now approaching the hat. She looked like she was talking to herself. She pulled the glasses over her eyes. The Sorting glasses took almost a minute before it finally showed "Mangonial!" I cheered with the rest of the Mangonial's as Isabella sat down next to me.

"Good job," I whispered to her. She shot me a warm smile.

There were only three more people left to be sorted. A blond haired boy, a boy with black hair and Rosalie.

"Hale, Rosalie"

Rosalie put the glasses on and as soon as she did.

"Mangonial!" Everyone began cheering as she joined us at the table.

"Oliver, Sean"

The blonde haired boy put on the glasses, it then flashed Mangonial.

We all cheered.

"Winferd, Blaire," became the last Pollyon. Everyone was now sorted and seated at their house tables.

An woman with long brown hair stood.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Rosalie.

"Katherina, Figglewarth," she said, shocked. "She's only the greatest headmistress Afandwarth has ever had!"

"Welcome!" she said

"Welcome to a new year at Afandwarth!

I had never seen so much delicious food in my life. At the Willk's, I only got scraps of food. I had never had a real meal in my entire life. Now, on gold platters in front of me, there was chicken, roast beef, lamb chops, bacon, pudding, potatoes, peas, cinnamon apples, turkey, ham, biscuits, and every other food I could imagine.

I took a little of everything and piled it on my plate.

After a while, the food disappeared from the plates and was replaced with all kinds of desserts. There was apple pie, éclairs, chocolate custard, tapioca pudding, jam tarts, ice cream, fudge in every imaginable flavor…

I took a slice of apple pie and turned to all the other first years that were talking about their families.

"Now, bedtime! Off you go."

Everyone rose from the tables and began leaving the Great Hall. All of the Mar first years followed Nathan out. He led us up the stairs to the end of a corridor. There was a pond there.

"Part the waters."

The water became a tunnel and we all walked in

"Girl's dormitories are up the staircase on the right. Boy's, the same on the left."

Rosalie, Isabella, three other girls, and myself walked up the spiral staircase to our dormitory. Once we were up there, we introduced ourselves.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. My idiotic brothers are here too, but please don't judge me on their behavior." We all laughed when she said that.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. I'm first in my family to come here."

"Me too!" the girl with bushy hair said. "Alyssa Mcdurban," she said, shaking Bella's hand.

"I'm Marrielle Brown."

"Nina Blakeman. My older sister Natalie is the researcher for the school."

"And you all know who I am," I said. They all giggled.

I looked over and saw my trunk and Layla had already been brought up to my room. I pulled out a nightgown and pulled it on, then hopped into bed. I pulled on the covers and quickly fell asleep.

It's the second week of school and the whispers continue

"There she is!"

"Where?"

"With the blonde girl, the bronze-haired boy, and the brunette girl."

Everywhere I walked, whispers followed me. People kept peering around corners, standing on tiptoes, and lining up outside my classes in an attempt to get a look at me.

It was flattering, but I was having a hard enough time finding my way without people staring at me everywhere I went.

It was impossible to find your way.

All of my classes were really hard. History of Night vision goggles, the most boring class.. Professor Nothens taught hacking, and she gave us a huge pile of homework. Natalie taught infiltration so I was safe in that class.

Friday, I sat down at breakfast with Rosalie, Edward, and Bella. They were now my three best friends. Sometimes, we hung out with Nina, but she tended to spend most of her time with Natalie.

"What do we have today?" I asked them, pouring some milk into my oatmeal.

"Onnerf laser training with the Finilth, I wish my dad bought me one so I could play Swith" Edward groaned.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Luke always finds a way to make our lives hell, he is such an ass waffle."

"Word stealer." I muttered

Just then, the mail came. I looked down and saw all of the land robpets running to their owners. Layla hadn't brought me anything yet, so I lowered my hand and picked her up as she projected the note

**Dear Alice,  
I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear about your first week. Send your answer back with Layla.  
Natalie and Nina**

I grabbed my invisible ink pen and some paper out of my bag and wrote, _Yes, see you then_. I put it on the table Layla ate so she could download it into to her system. Then she was running along with the other Robpets

"Hey do you mind if I come?" Rosalie asked. "Nathan and Mark are always telling me about Natalie."

"Yeah, me too," Edward said.

"What about me." Bella said

"Sure, I don't think Natalie will mind."

The four of us said goodbye to Nathan, Mark, and Emmett as we headed down to the outside to the pool.

We walked outside and waited in our bathing suits.

"Cute bikini Alice, where'd you get it." Bella asked

"I got it from a store in Riverton." I said

Professor Flons walked outside with a humongous case probably as long as the pool.

"Ok were going to learn how to use Onerf lasers."

"Catch." Professor Flons said throwing one to Bella.

Bella wasn't paying attention and it hit her arm. She fell to the floor.

"Ok I'm going to Miss Swan to the infirmary, stay out of trouble." Professor Flond said helping Bella up something fell out of Bella's pocket.

"Did you see her face? The big klutz," Luke laughed.

"Shut up Luke," Marrielle said said, glaring at him.

"Ooh, never pictured you being friends with a Nuth-born, accident-prone goof," Penelope Park shrieked. Marrielle turned bright red.

"What's this?" Luke asked, picking u something from the grass. It was Bella's Robpet kitten Muffins

"Give it back," I said quietly, looking Luke straight in the eye.

"Hmm, I don't think so. I think I'll put it somewhere for Swan to find," he sneered, standing at the edge of the pool. "How about the bottom of the pool?" He dived in to the pool.

I grabbed a set of Swith glasses and stood at the edge of the pool ready to dive in.

"Don't," Rosalie said, looking me in the eyes. "You'll get us all into trouble, and you don't even know what you're doing!" I ignored her and jumped in.

I was able to use the glasses. I was shocked I was able to use it so well without having even used a pair before. It was wonderful.

The glasses had maps, and the object in the area. I found out that Luke had left the pool already but he left Muffins in the middle of the course.

I swam around for about 2 minutes following the maps until I found Muffins.I grabbed her and swam to the surface.

"ALICE BRANDON!" Professor Flons shouted, running towards me. Crap.

"_Never_—in all my—you could have—follow me now!" She was so furious; she could hardly form coherent sentences. Sopping wet, I followed her into the castle.

I looked back at the group: Rosalie and Edward looked worried, and Luke, and Gabe looked triumphant.

I followed her down the halls, wondering where she was taking me. I knew I was about to be expelled. I wondered what Uncle Ryan would say when I turned up at his house after only a few weeks of school. We stopped at a classroom and she opened the door.

"Excuse me, Professor Vector, may I borrow Dallows please?"

Instead, a cute guy walked out of the classroom, looking confused.

"Follow me, Dallows. You too, Alice." The two of us walked behind Professor Flons into her empty classroom. She turned to face us.

"Alice, this is Joshua Dallows, Dallows I've found you a Slayer."

"Seriously?" he asked, looking excited.

"Yes. She's a natural. I've never seen anyone with such potential. She followed the maps and found the thing in two minutes flat. Tim Dalloway couldn't have done it. Was that your first time using the glasses?"

I nodded, looking a little confused.

"Dallows's Mangonial captain of the Swith team."

"She's got the right look for a Slayer—small, light—she'll need a decent pair of glasses , Amaglass 2000 if you can—"

"I'll see what I can do." She looked at me again. "I want to hear that you are training hard, or I may decide to punish you after all. Your parents would be proud. They were both excellent Swith players."

***

"_Seriously?_" Edward asked me at dinner. "You _can't_ be serious! You _have_ to be joking!"

"No, it's true."

"But first-years never make the house team."

"I know. Joshua said I'm the youngest in a century. I start next week, but don't tell anyone. Joshua wants it to be a surprise for our first match."

Nathan, Mark, Emmett, and the blond boy who smiled at me during the start-of-term feast came up to me.

"Hey, Alice," Nathan greeted me. "This is Jasper," he said, gesturing to the blond boy. "Way to go," he said in a quiet voice.

I looked at him, confused.

"Wood just told us you've been made Slayer. We're all on the team—Mark and I are Blazers. Emmett and Jasper are Seekers. "

"We're gonna win that cup this year," Emmett said to Nathan. "You heard how excited Joshua was—you must be incredible, Alice. We haven't even had a shot since Tim left."

"Well, we've got to go. Nico thinks he found a cross between a robpet dog and a bat."

"Do you know how wicked that would be?" Jasper asked as the four of them walked away.

"Boys," Rosalie muttered under her breath. I looked and saw her face was slightly pink. I noticed every time Emmett was anywhere near her, she began blushing furiously.

"Just tell him you like him," I told her under my breath. She shook her head.

"He only sees me as his best friends' little sister, and that's all he'll ever see me as," she said sadly, pushing her potatoes to the side of her plate.

After dinner, Edward, Rosalie, and I to the infirmary to check on Bella.

"Hey you guys." Bella said

"How's your arm." Edward asked

"It's ok, they say I should be out by tomorrow." Bella shrugged

When we were in our rooms when I realized I left homework in the infirmary.

"Great I forgot my Hacking homework in the infirmary." I said

"Don't even think about it Alice." Rosalie said

"I have to." I said

I walked into the Mangonial meeting room.

I saw Jasper sitting there.

"Oh, Hi Jasper."I said

"Hi Alice, you left this in the Infirmary when you went to see Bella." He said handing me my Hacking homework.

"Thank you, thank you." I said kissing his cheek.

I ran upstairs.

"I thought you forgot your homework." Rosalie said

"I did, but when I went to the meeting room Jasper was sitting there with it." I explained

"Oh, ok." Rosalie said climbing into bed.


	4. Petri Dart

**Okay I know a lot of Jasper and Alice fans might hate me , but they won't be together just yet. They will eventually be together but just not yet.**

**SO HERE'S THE CHAPTER**

After Halloween, I only had about a week until my first Swith match. It was huge, since Mangonial was playing Finilth. If we won, we would be in second place.

Nobody besides the Mangonial Swith team had seen me play since Joshua wanted to keep my Slayer abilities a secret, but people still found out I was playing for the house team somehow.

Everyone from Mangonial, Pollyon, and Difflewant kept telling me I'd be great.

***

It was the day of the match.

I woke up the next morning, tired and nervous.

I trudged down to breakfast with Rosalie, Bella, and Edward. They all began eating, but I just stared at my plate.

"Alice, you have to eat something," Rosalie protested.

"I'm not hungry."

"How about a slice of toast?"

"Rosalie, I can't eat anything." The truth was I was nervous I would throw up if I ate anything.

"Alice, you need your strength. Slayers are always the ones who get beat up on by the other team," Sean said.

"Thanks, Sean," I said, feeling sicker.

I felt Bella scoot down as someone joined us at the table. They put an arm around me. I looked up and saw Jasper with his arm around me, boring into me with his bright blue eyes.

He leaned close to me and put his lips next to my ear. "You'll do amazing, Alice. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'll see you in the locker room." He kissed me on the forehead, then pulled his arm off me and walked away from the table.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," I said. I touched my hand to my forehead, where Jasper's lips had just been. "But now I feel worst remembering the whole team except for me and Katherine are guys." I said

"Why" Edward asked

"Well if you haven't noticed, I play in a bikini." I said sarcastically

"Oh." He said

"Well, I'm going to head down to the locker room. I'll see you guys after the game." I waved bye to Bella, Rosalie, Edward, and the rest of the Manognials.

Once I made it to the locker room, I changed into my pokadot bikini and sat down. Outside, I could hear people talking. The whole school must be here.

Joshua stood up and cleared his throat. "Okay, men."

"And women," Katherine added. She turned and smiled at me.

"And women," Joshua added.

"This is it," Nathan said.

"The big one," Mark added.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said Emmett.

"We all know Joshua's speech by heart. We were on the team last year, too," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Would you guys shut it?" Joshua snapped

"Look, this is the best team Mangonial has had in years. We're going to win, especially because we have the best Slayer ever!"

"Good luck, all."

Everyone smiled at me.

We stood up

I followed Jasper and Emmett. We heard wolf whistles, cheering, and booing as we walked to the edge of the pool. \

" Place on your glasses." I put on my Amaglass 2000's and as the whistle blew hopped into the pool.

"Ok so far Whitlock has blocked Swalos." I used my glasses to see what was going on outside the pool.

I saw that Nico was commentating the game

"A pass to Emmett Cullen, who passes to Jasper Whitlock back to Katherine Withers, back to Cullen —he shoots—HE SCORES!"

I could hear the Mangonial cheering, and the Flinths moaning. I stayed where I was. Joshua had told me to stay out of the way until I saw the Lath on my glasses map so I wouldn't get hurt before I had to. When Emmett scored, I swam around, and then went back to searching the maps for the Lath.

Jasper gave me a smile as he flew past me. Why did my heart always go into overdrive every time he looked my way?

I then saw the lath show up on my map. I swam as fast as I could. I turned the corner and raced at it. I grabbed it.

Then I heard a whistle. We all came out of the pool. Me holding the Lath.

Jasper picked me up and pulled me into a hug. After my breathing kicked in again, I registered I was still in a bikini and he was still shirt less. I felt my heart race and my face heat up.

_._

_Jasper and I were in a garage of some sort sitting on motorcycles. We left the garage and were jumping over a whole bunch of stuff._

I opened my eyes, and the rest of the team was giving me a group hug.

When the team finally put me down, I saw Bella, Rosalie, and Edward waiting for me. The four of us headed down to Natalie's house, where she made me a cup of tea.

"It was Penelope!" Edward exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Penelope the Lath showed up before you got it, Penelope was using a keypad to mess with your glasses"

"That's ridiculous," Natalie said. "Why would Penelope want to harm Alice?"

"I don't know." I said

***

The holidays were finally approaching. The meeting room and the Great Hall were heated with fires.

Earlier this week, Professor Nuthens came around with a list for people staying for Christmas break. I signed up immediately. I thought I would be alone, but Rosalie and her brothers were staying too since their parents weren't going to be home.

Edward and Bella were both going home for the holidays. Bella wanted to see her father, and Edward said something about having to spend time with his parents.

On the last day before the holidays, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and I were walking to the Great Hall after Hacking when we ran into Natalie carrying a large pine tree.

"Hello, Natalie," I greeted her.

Just at that moment, Luke, and Gabe walked past us. Luke made a rude gesture towards Edward. Edward dived towards Luke—

"Edward!" Natalie said

"I'll get that squirmy little ass waffle one of these days. One more crack about my family—"

"Cheer up, yeh lot. It's almost Christmas!"

"And stop being a word stealer." I muttered

***

I opened my eyes on Christmas morning, not expecting anything. I had never gotten anything for Christmas in my life.

"Merry Christmas, Alice," Rosalie greeted me as I sat up in bed. I peered over the edge of my bed and saw a small pile of presents.

"Merry Christmas yourself," I said. "Are those mine?" I asked. She nodded, and then turned pink.

"Looks like you got something from my mom. I told her you didn't expect anything…" Her face was bright red now.

I hopped off my bed and sat by my pile of presents and began opening them. The first one, from Natalie, was a tiniest camera that was tinier than the others.

I picked up the one from Mrs. Hale next and opened it. Inside, there was a hat.

"Oh no, she made you a Hale hat," Rose said, turning pink again. I looked down at the sweater. They were was a sky blue color.

"That's really nice of her," I said, blushing.

"Mine's _always_ pink," Rosalie said, making a face. She pulled her hat on. The pink looked very nice with her blond hair.

My next gifts were from Bella and Edward. Bella gave me a large box of Invisi bars, and Edward gave me a book called _Swith Teams of hidden California._

I picked up a box .I opened the package and pulled out a blank mask

"What is it?"

"It's a person changer—I'm positive. Try it on." I put it on my face and I looked in the mirror.

"I'm Bella." I said

I wondered who sent it to me. It seemed weird. Why didn't the sender want me to know who they were?

"C'mon, let's go up and see the boys." I pulled on my gloves and hat, and followed Rosalie out of the dorm. We walked up the stairs into the boys room. They were there opening presents with Jasper.

"Hey look!" Nathan exclaimed as we walked in. "Alice's got a Hale hat!"

"Hers is nicer, though. She must actually make an effort if you aren't family," Mark complained.

"What's going on here?" Emmett said, walking into the room. He must have been opening his presents, because he had his half-opened hat in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Alice," Jasper said to me as he walked out the room, following Nathan and Mark. Why did his smile seem like the best Christmas present I received?

***

After the holidays, Bella and Edward returned to Afandwarth.

I had even less time, since Joshua was insisting on daily practices.

"He's gone crazy!" Nathan told me one day before practice. "He's becoming a fanatic!"

"He wants to win and so do I," I told him.

"Yeah. If we win this match, we'll overtake Finilth in the house championship," Jasper agreed. He gave me a smile and I turned my face away so he wouldn't see me blush.

We joined the rest of the team on the field.

After practice, everyone hung back to talk like usual.

"I can't believe they're planning this already." Emmett moaned

"What." I said

"Talent show." Jasper explained

"But it isn't even until next school year."

"Maybe I'll do of my songs. "I shrugged

Everyone looked at me

"You write."

I nodded

"Let us hear something." Nathan insisted

"Fine." I said

_I am special  
I am beautiful  
I am wonderful  
And powerful  
Unstoppable  
Sometimes I'm miserable  
Sometimes I'm pitiful  
But that's so typical of all the things I am_

All of their mouths were on the ground.

"What." I said

"That was AWESOME." Emmett yelled

"Thanks." I blushed

***

I was walking past the great hall when I heard Luke. I quickly ate an invisi bar.

"Penelope has been acting strangely lately."

"Maybe the Marrielle girl poisoned her."

"It can't be that because the brown girl hasn't been near Penelope since Brandon got on the scum Swith team."

Then they walked out of hearing range.

I ran back to the meeting room.

"Hey Alice." Bella said

"Where's Marrielle." I asked

"In the room."

I bolted up the steps

"Oh, hi Alice."

"Hi Marrielle." I said

"I just heard Luke and Gabe talking saying Penelope has been acting weird, they accused you of poising her." I said

"I didn't, but I'm starting to think about it." Marrielle giggled

"I second that thought." Rosalie laughed coming in to the room.

***

" Have you guys seen Nina." Natalie asked us

"No I was trying to find her we were going to race each other in the Swith pool but she never showed up."

Bella came running into us.

"The vault has been opened." She said

"What vault."

"The petri dart vault." Bella answered

"What the hell is a petri dart." I asked

"It's a dart that if hit by you become petrified." Natalie explained

"Ok how do you know this Bella." I asked

"Well you can only get petri darts in the vault here at Afandwarth. And when I walked into the infirmary to check my arm, there on the bed with a petri dart in her arm was Nina." Bella said


	5. Milk Shake

We dashed to the infirmary. Just like Bella said there was Nina laying on the bed with a dart sticking in her arm.

We sat in the meeting room crying. Jasper was holding me as I cried into his chest.

I started to think was it my fault that Nina was hit.

"Bella how many levels are there to the vault." I asked

"4" she answered

"I'm going in." I said trying to getup but Jasper wouldn't let me.

"Jazz release me."

"Did you just call him Jazz." Nathan asked

"Shut up and listen to me." I spat

That shut Nathan up.

"Ali I will not let you go." Jasper said

"I have to, what if it was my fault." I said breaking Jasper's hold

"You can't prove that." Jasper protested

"Look who I am, I'm Alice Brandon the girl who lived. I probably have tons of enemies." I said

"It's time for lunch." Emmett said

We walked to the great hall in silence.

We sat there and ate.

"Hey it's the ugly Wartlock." Luke said to Jasper.

Luke sat at the Finilth table.

"He is such an ass waffle." I muttered

Then I thought of a plan.

" Hey pass me that milkshake." I asked Nathan

He passed it. I got up and tapped Jasper on the shoulder.

He turned to me

"Watch Luke." I giggled

"Why."

"Just do it." I said

I walked over to Luke.

" I heard your comment about Whitlock." I said

"What did ya think." Luke said

"You know what I thought, I thought this." I said dumping the milk shake all over him.

"Teach him to mess with my friends." I said sitting back down next to Jasper.

I high fived Emmett.

"Thanks." Jasper said

"No prob." I said

After lunch we did some homework and were leaving the library.

"Have you seen Bella, she was supposed to help me with my homework but she never came." Edward complained

Then he tripped.

I looked down and gasped.

"What, what did I trip on." Edward asked

"Yo- you tripped on Bella." I stuttered


	6. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bella, Bella wake up." Edward shook her

He was crying his eyes out.

"Edward she has a petri dart in her arm, she's not going to wake up with out a antidote."

I said

"No, no please wake up please." Edward sobbed

He scooped her up and ran as fast as he could to the infirmary.

We were all back in the meeting room crying our eyes out.

"We have practice to go to." Jasper said wiping the tear from my eye

"Thanks." I said

After practice we were all were headed to the meeting room when Nathan asked the question I didn't want to hear, especially since who ever thy ask about ends up petrified.

"Where's Jasper"

"Please tell me you didn't say that." I said horrified

" Calm down, really where is he." Mark said

"Calm down, CALM DOWN. Have you not realized every time someone asks that question the person they ask for ends up petrified with a petri dart in them." I sobbed

I dropped my Swith bag and darted to the infirmary.

"No, no, no, no, please no." I kept screaming

I swung open the infirmary door.

"No." I gasped

I fell to the ground.

I walked over to the bed. I just stared at Jasper's still body.

Who ever did this has crossed the line. It's one thing to mess with someone's best friend, but it's a whole nother thing to mess with the person some one might love.

Did I just think the L word, yes yes I did and I think I might love Jasper.

"Don't worry Jasper I will find who did this, even if it's the last thing I do." I kissed his cheek and left to plan my revenge.

"Alice are you okay, I heard about Jasper." Rosalie asked

"Rosalie I need you to do something for me." I said

"Sure Anything."

"Ok, you, Edward, Emmett and I are going into the vault."

"WHAT." Emmett yelled

"Listen to me." I said

"Fine." Edward said

"Listen to me, especially you Edward." I Smirked

"It's not that hard to see your feelings for Bella." I said

Edward blushed

"Now Rosalie has already figured out my feeling for" Emmett cut me off

"We know you completely in love with Jasper."

"Now does anyone else know but you guys and Bella." I asked

"No."

"Now I will stop whoever did this if it's the last thing I do, and I mean this literately." I said

"Do you want us to tell Jasper or not." Emmett said

"Not until they confirm me dead." I said

"You really like him don't you." Edward asked

"I will die for him." I said

"We do this tomorrow." I said

"I know what that means, that means we'll need supplies. We have to go shopping." Rosalie said

I nodded


	7. Cover name

We walked through Oceanous Alley picking up everything we could afford.

I've been going to infirmary everyday with Edward to check on Jasper and Bella.

Today was the day; I was going in to the vault.

We were standing in front of the entrance to the vault.

"Are you ready." Emmett asked

"I was ready since Jasper was hit." I said

"I was ready when Bella was hit."

"I'm ready when you are." Rose said

I touched the door and pushed my ear to the door.

I unlocked it in seconds. I saw the first challenge.

"OMG." Rosalie said

There were lasers everywhere.

"Who's the most flexible." I said calmly

"It's me then you." Rose said

"Then you have to weave your way through to the door, and turn off the lasers."

She nodded and began back flipping avoiding each lasers and got over in 5 minutes.

We walked over to her and Emmett said

"Great, now I can tell Nathan and Mark their sisters a human pretzel."

"Rose you stay here in case someone comes in." I instructed

"K see ya guys later." She said as we walked through the door.

"Wow." Emmett said

"This is the biggest pop quiz ever."

I read one line of the huge paper that was blocking the next door.

"Ok I may be on the Swith team but I don't know this much about it." I stated

"I know almost everything about Swith." Emmett said

Edward looked at his brother but instead of giving him the your crazy look, he gave him the we know look.

As fast as we walked in Emmett was done.

"Emmett your gonna stay here." I said

"What evs."

"Before we go any farther I want you to go get Rose and Emmett and get out." I said

"I'm not leaving, who ever petrified Jasper did the same to Bella." Edward said

"GO NOW." I said

"Ok." He turned around and left I walked through the final door.

"Penelope parks, what are you doing here." I said confused

"Ha, Penelope Parks is my cover name, my real name as you already know is Millicent."


	8. Fight and end of the year

"Well, well, well, we meet again." she said

"I guess we do." I said

"Your probably wondering why I'm before your mother was killed she shot me with a reverse dart making me a baby. So I grew up Penelope parks."

She quickly blew a petri dart at me, I caught right before it hit me.

Penelope or should I say you-know-who looked dumb founded.

"Didn't think I could do that did you. Well when you petrified Nina I was upset, when you petrified Bella I was upset."

"And when I petrified what ever his name was you got upset."

"Actually when you petrified Jasper that pissed me off." I smirked

"Well then fight me."

" Gladly."

She charged at me and I flipped over her.

I grabbed her hand and flipped her over.

"Your good, join me."

"I would never join you." I said

I fought her off as long as I could but she was slightly faster than I was.

She was suffocating me. There was no I was getting out of here. I told the gang I would die for Jasper, and here I am.

"Kath dart." I heard someone yell before I blacked out

********

Was I dead.

"Alice wake up please wake up." I heard someone pleading

I opened my eyes slightly.

"Jasper." I choked

"Thank god." I heard him say.

I opened my eyes completely .

"Thank god your okay." Jasper said hugging me

"I'm fine, sorta." I said

Emmett hugged me

"Em- can't- breath."

"Sorry." He muttered

"It's okay."

I looked around and saw a huge pile of candy.

"There from you many admirers including Jasper." Emmett explained

Jasper hit Emmett in the back of the head

"Ow."

" What happened in the dungeons between you and Penelope is a secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows." Professor Katherina said

"How long have I been here?" I asked.

"Three days. All of us slept here" Jasper said

"Aww I love you guys."

***

"Can I go to the feast?" I asked the next day.

"Professor Katherina said you may," she sniffed, obviously disagreeing with Katherina's opinion.

***

That night, I went down to the end-of-the-year feast. When I walked in, everyone stopped talking, looked at me, then resumed their conversations. I sat down next to Edward, Bella, and Rosalie. Across the table, Jasper gave me a smile and a wink. I smiled back at him. All around the Great Hall, people were trying to look at me.

The Great Hall was decked out in green and silver, in honor of Finilth winning the cup for.

Katherina stood up, cleared her throat, and everyone became silent.

"Another year! I hope your heads are fuller than they were at the beginning. Hopefully, you will have time this summer to empty them out. Now, it's time to award the house cup. In fourth place, with 262 points, is Mangonial third place, with 352 points, is Pollyon. In second place, with 426 points, is Difflewant. And in first place, with 472 points, is Finilth."

A round of cheering broke out from the Finilth table. I sighed.

"Yes, yes. Well done, Finilth. However, recent events must be taken into account I have a few last-minute points to award. First, to Mr. Edward Cullen." Edward's eyes became as large he stared up at Katherina. "For sticking with a friend till the end, I award Mangonial 50 points."

All the Mangoinal began applauding as Emmett grabbed Edward and gave him a big hug.

"Second, to Miss Rosalie Hale, for the only human pretzel, Mangonial 50 points."

Rosalie buried her face as Nathan and Mark kissed her on her cheeks

"Third, to Miss Isabella Swan, for being a human library ,I award Mangonial 50 points." Bella turned bright red as everyone around her shook her hand and congratulated her.

"Fourth, to Miss Alice Brandon, for pure nerve and courage, I award Mangonial 60 points."

The applause was overwhelming. Anyone who could do quick math realized we were now tied with Finilth . If only Katherina had given me one more point!

Katherina raised his hands, and everyone fell silent. "So he might not be the smartest academically, but for being the only human Swith book , I award Mr. Emmett Cullen 10 points" It was like a bomb went off in the Great Hall. Even the Difflewants and Pollyons were celebrating the downfall of Finilth. Everyone was high fiving Emmett .

"If my math is correct, which it is, we are in need of new decorations!" She clapped her hands twice, and the silver and green turned to turquoise and light blue.

*****

On the submarine trip back Jasper and Emmett came in and sat with us on for a while, joking and talking about Swith. Once we arrived back at the beach, we crawled under the bay "Promise you'll come stay this summer!" Rosalie said to me. "All of you. Edward, I know you'll be there since Emmett'll be there. I'll send Camille to you guys once I clear it with my mom."

"Thanks—at least I'll have one message this summer."

As I walked though the station with my friends, people called to me.

"Bye, Alice!"

"See you next year, Brandon!"

"You're still famous," Rosalie said, linking arms with me.

"Not at my house," I said, spotting Uncle Ryan, Aunt Tiffany, and Kate standing next to a woman with blonde hair. I recognized her as Rosalie's mom.

"Busy year?" she asked Rosalie as we approached them.

"Yes," she said, kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Thanks for the hat. It was really thoughtful."

"It was nothing, dear."

"Are you ready?" snapped Uncle Ryan. "I want to get out of here before anyone I know sees us."

"You must be Alice's family!" Mrs. Hale exclaimed.

"Unfortunately," Uncle Ryan snarled.

I hung back for a minute with Bella, Rosalie, and Edward.

"Hope you have—er—a good holiday," Bella said, looking uneasily at Aunt Tiffany

"Oh, I will," I said sarcastically waved goodbye to Rosalie, Edward, and Bella as I followed Uncle Ryan, Aunt Tiffany, and Kate out to the car.


	9. What the hell are you doing here ?

August 12 Alice's birthday

Being back with the Willk's wasn't the best. Aunt Tiffany knew what I was capable of, so she had uncle Ryan bar up my window. They put a cat flap on my door for food. I can only go to the bathroom.

I picked up the plate of macaroni and sat on my bed.

I looked over to Layla but instead of seeing one yorkie puppy I saw two.

"Nate what are you doing here ? Jasper's probably worried sick about you." I said picking up the second puppy.

He then projected a message.

' Look through the bars on your window.'

" How the hell does Jasper know I have bars on my window." I said walking over to the window.

I looked through the bars and whispered yelled " Jasper ? What the hell are you doing here? "

"I'm here to break you out." He answered

"Since you weren't answering my messages when I went to the Hale's I asked Rose, Bella, and Edward if you were answering their messages, they said you weren't .I thought maybe something happened to you, and apparently your on room arrest. So I'm breaking you out and bringing you to the Hale's " Jasper explained

"How are you going to do that, no matter what you do there's going to be enough noise to get my aunt and uncle in here."

"Pass me Nate."

I tossed Nate through the bars and Jasper caught him.

After 2 minutes Nate came back through my window.

"Happy Birthday." I heard Jasper say

I looked over at Nate and he had a large blue box in his paws.

I grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace with a turquoise pendant .

I looked through the bars at Jasper.

He smiled at me.

"Now hold up the pendant to the bars and drag it across them."

I did as he said and the bars melted.

"Pass your stuff Layla and Nate first."

I tossed Layla and Nate through my now un barred window

"There is no way you can catch my trunk." I said

"Are you a spy or not, I have trampoline gum." Jasper explained

"Sorry." I said throwing out my trunk.

" Ok now you just come right through the window."

"Fine." I said sitting on the window sill.

I hit my head and yelled

Right as I was about to jump aunt Tiffany busted through the door.

"Ryan she getting away."

"Here" Jasper said throwing me a sleep dart.

"See ya next summer." I said shooting Aunt Tiffany

I jumped and Jasper caught me.

"Now lets go before my uncle Ryan comes." I said

"I've got floaters." Jasper said

"What."

"They're spokes that attach to anything and make them float in mid air."

"Kay."

He attached the floaters and we were off. We were running towards a car around the corner.

We reached.

"Hey Nathan, Mark." I said hopping in.

"Hey Alice."

"You'll love our house."

"We have a pool in our back yard, so we can practice Swith."

"Perfect more shirtless Jasper to keep my mind focused." I thought sarcastically


	10. Story and cheerleading morning

Jasper came and sat with me in the back seat. He helped me put on my necklace.

"Thanks, for everything." I said

"My aunt and uncle aren't the kindest people."

"Why do you think I begged Nathan and Mark to help me come get you."

******

When we arrived at the Hale house, Jasper directed me to Rosalie's room.

I ran up and knocked.

"Wh- Alice ?"

"Hey Rosalie." I said

She moved so I could come in.

"How did you get here."

"Didn't you notice your brothers and Jasper missing." I said

"Jasper came to my house and broke me out, I melted the bars with this." I said touching my necklace.

"It's a necklaser, Jasper got it for my birthday." I explained

"WOW, that's nice."

"Rosalie who are talking to." I heard Rose's mother coming upstairs

"Oh, Hi Alice. How'd you get here."

"Jasper, Nathan and Mark helped me escape my Aunt's. Did I tell you my relatives aren't the nicest."

"Oh ok." she said leaving

"Rosalie where's the- Alice ?" Bella said coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Bella. Before you ask long story short Jasper broke me out."

"Really, how."

"My birthday present from Jasper." I said showing her

"Bella have you se- Alice ?" Edward said coming in

"Ok, Jasper bought me this necklaser which helped me break out , then Nathan and Mark brought me here." I said

"That's why I couldn't find them."

"Hey Edward I can't find Nathan, Mark ,or Jasp- Alice ?"

" I'm tired of giving this story." I said putting my head in my hands

"Jasper bought her a necklaser then went and broke her out , then Nathan and Mark took her here the end." Bella said in one breath

"Kay."

"Hey Emmett where's -Alice ?" Nico said

"Is everyone staying at your house." I said

"Pretty much."

"Hi, I see everyone knows Alice is here" Jasper said coming into the room.

"Thank god, Jasper please tell them the story before my head explodes." I complained

"Alice wasn't answering anyone's messages. So I went to her house and broke her out. Her aunt and uncle barred up her windows, good thing I bought her a necklaser."

"You bought her a necklaser. Let me see." Nico said motioning to my neck laser

"You wouldn't dare touch my necklaser if you want to live." I threatened

Nico backed away slowly.

"That goes for all of you." I said

****

The next morning

"What are you doing for your extra curricular this school year." I asked Rosalie

"I want to try out for cheerleading , but I need a try cheerleading routine."

"I could help you. I did a lot of dancing when I wasn't being yelled at by my aunt." I suggested

"That would be great."

Bella walked in.

Edward refuses to tell her how he feels.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Bells." I said

"Bella you should do cheerleading with me. Alice is teaching me a tryout routine." Rosalie said

"Sure, why not." Bella shrugged

"Ok lets head out to the yard." I said

We changed into shorts and tank tops.

" Hey look what I bought." Rosalie's mom was standing at the front door with three sets of pompoms.

"Thanks mom" Rosalie said taking the pompoms.

She handed Bella and me a set.

***** 1 hour later

"Okay, I think we've got it." I said

"Ok, come on out." Rosalie yelled

"Wait, what." I said shocked

If were showing everyone that means Jasper will see.

Aw come on.

Everyone came outside. Emmett and Jasper were practicing Swith, so when they came around to the front of the house I'm pretty sure Rosalie thought the same thing I did. 'Did we die and go to heaven.'

Both of them were all shirtless and the water was glimmering on them.

I'm pretty sure my eyes were going to fall out of their sockets.

"Okay Alice your up front, and Bella and I are in the back."

I pressed play on the cd player and began our routine.

When we finished Jasper, Emmett, Edward's mouths were on the ground.

I walked up to Jasper and whispered "your going to catch flies Jazz."

Rosalie, Bella and I walked inside. But not with out hearing them say "Wow."

"Mission compete." Rosalie said


	11. Battle of the bands and Clayton

August 13

"There is no way your band is better than ours." Rosalie said

Her and Emmett were fighting about who's band was better ours or the one he's in with Jasper, Nathan , and Mark.

"Fine , then challenge us in a battle of the bands."

"Fine."

"Who's your lead singer." Emmett said

"Alice."

"This is going to be good." Emmett muttered

"Why." Bella asked

"Because, Jasper's our lead singer." he whispered almost too low for my hearing.

"What, I thought you said Jasper's your lead singer." I said

"I did."

"Aw come on." I yelled

"Who's your drums player." Rosalie said

"Your bro."

"Well that narrows it down."

"Nathan, who's yours"

"Bella."

"Guitarist." Rosalie said

"Me and Mark."

"Just me." Rosalie said

"What song are we playing." Emmett asked Jasper as he came into the room.

"Huh."

"Emmett challenged us to a battle of the bands." I explained

"Oh, okay were gonna play Fireflies."

*****

"Ok play your poison." I said

"Fine." Jasper said grabbing the mic

You Would Not Believe Your EyesIf Ten-Million FirefliesLit Up the WorldAs I Fell AsleepCause they fill the open airAnd leave teardrops everywhereYou'd think me rudeBut I Would Just Stand And Stare(I'd Like to make myself believe)(That Planet Earth turns Slowly)(It's hard to say That I'd Rather Stay awake when I'm Asleep)(Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems)Cause I'd Get A thousand HugsFrom Ten-thousand Lightning BugsAs They Try To Teach me How To DanceA Fox Trot Above my HeadA Sock Hop Beneath My BedA Disco Ball is Just Hanging By a Thread(Thread)(Thread)I'd Like to make myself believeThat Planet Earth turns SlowlyIt's hard to say That I'd Rather Stay awake when I'm AsleepCause Everything Is Never As It Seems(When I Fall Asleep)Leave My Door Open Just a Crack(Please Take Me Away From Here)Cause I Feel Like Such an Insomniac(Please Take Me Away From Here)Why Do I Tire of Counting Sheep(Please Take Me Away From Here)When I'm Far Too Tired To Fall AsleepTo Ten-Million FirefliesI'm Weird cause I Hate GoodbyesI Got Misty Eyesas They Said Farewell(Said Farewell)But I'll Know Where Several AreIf My Dreams Get Real BizarreCause I'd Save a FewAnd I'd Keep Them In A Jar (Jar)I'd Like to make myself believeThat Planet Earth turns SlowlyIts hard to say That I'd Rather Stay awake when I'm AsleepCause Everything Is Never As It Seems(When I Fall Asleep) I'd Like to make myself believeThat Planet Earth turns SlowlyIt's hard to say That I'd Rather Stay awake when I'm AsleepCause Everything Is Never As It Seems(When I Fall Asleep) (I'd Like to make myself believe)(That Planet Earth turns Slowly)(It's hard to say That I'd Rather Stay awake when I'm Asleep)(Because My Dreams Are Bursting At The Seems)

"Hey Alice ,what song are guys playing ?" Edward asked

"Well, we wrote a new song called Thing I'll never say. And as almost always you know why I wrote my part of the song." I answered

He looked around and made sure Jasper wasn't around. He wasn't.

"The one and only Jasper." he said waving his hands in the air.

"Shut up." I said punching his arm …really hard.

"OW." he yelled

"What happened." Jasper said from the kitchen

"Alice punched me." Edward yelled

"Hahahahahahahah." erupted from the kitchen

"Ok here we go." Rose said grabbing the guitar Emmett just played.

I grabbed the mic and touched my necklaser for good luck.

"You'll do great." Jasper mouthed

He betting against his own band.

"This is dedicated to one guy, or if Rose and Bella were saying this with me 3 guys." I said

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadadaI'm tuggin' at my hairI'm pullin' at my clothesI'm tryin' to keep my coolI know it showsI'm staring at my feetMy cheeks are turning redAnd i'm searching for the words inside my headCuz I'm feeling nervous Tryin' to be so perfect'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth itYeah...If I could say what I want to sayI'd say I want to blow you--awayBe with you every nightAm I squeezing you too tight?If I could say what I want to seeI want to see you go down--on one kneeMarry me todayGuess I'm wishing my life awayWith these things I'll never sayIt don't do me any good it's just a waste of timeWhat use is it to you what's on my mind?If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhereSo why can't I just tell you that I care?'Cause I'm feeling nervousTryin' to be so perfect'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it Yeah...If I could say what I wanna sayI'd say I want to blow you--awayBe with you every nightAm I squeezing you too tight?If I could see what I wanna seeI want to see you go down--on one kneeMarry me todayGuess I'm wishing my life awayWith these things I'll never say(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?These words keep slipping awayI stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say'Cause I'm feeling nervousTrying to be so perfect 'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, you're worth itYeah... Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada *2I guess I'm wishing my life awayWith these things I'll never sayIf I could say what I want to sayI'd say I want to blow you--awayBe with you every nightAm I squeezing you too tight?If I could see what I want to seeI want to see you go down--on one kneeMarry me todayGuess I'm wishing my life awayWith these things I'll never sayThese things I'll never Say...........

"Cause I'm wishing my life away." I said trying not to cry.

"I knew we killed ourselves when you challenged Alice's band." Jasper said

Ding dong

"I'll get it." Rosalie said opening the door.

"Hey Alice, favorite ice cream." Jasper asked

"Coffee." a voice said from the door.

"OMG, I know that voice." I gasped I got up and just as Rosalie moved I screamed

"CLAYTON" I ran and hugged him.

"I'm confused on so many levels." Emmett complained

"Hey, haven't seen you in like forever " Clayton said

I took him inside.

"You guys this is Clayton, my twin brother." I said


	12. Twin Bella

"Wait, I'm sorry but I thought you said twin brother." Emmett said

"I did." I said

"How else would I know her favorite ice cream flavor, coffee by the way." Clayton said

"When you- know- who killed our parents we were separated for safety reasons. He got the nice relatives." I explained

"Not exactly." Clayton said

"They hated me so much they sent me to a foster home. Luckily my foster family knew about Afandwarth and you and spies." Clayton continued

" Before you - know- who we were inseparable. We did everything together. Remember on our birthday we threw cake everywhere…..on purpose. We were turning 2." I laughed

"Yah, and then mom.." Clayton's voice died down at the mention of mom.

"Sorry Sis." he said

"It's okay, I try not to think about it, but going to Afandwarth being who I am doesn't help much." I said

"Figures, but now the Brandon twins are back and were gonna rock that school." Clayton high fived me.

"Speaking of rock, remember since we were 2 I wanted to start a band." I asked Clayton

"Yah."

"I would like to introduce you to Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan my band members." I said

"You did it sis and we only just turned 14 yesterday" Clayton said

"OMG I forgot, happy late b - day bro." I said

"What did you get for your birthday, I got one thing." Clayton complained

"I got this." I showed him the necklaser.

"WHOA, some ones got a boyfriend who spoils her rotten."

"Jasper's not my boyfriend." I said to my disliking.

"Figures"

"SHUT UP." I punched him harder than I punched Edward.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Alice that hurt."

"That happened to me no more than 10 minutes ago." Edward said

"What did you say to get her to punch you." Clayton asked

Edward smirked.

"Well I-" I cut him off

"Edward I have no problem using this laser on you." I threatened

"I'm so glad I didn't touch her necklaser, or might have been Nico goop." Nico piped up.

"Alice always was aggressive." Clayton said

"Clayton I have no problem making you clay." I said holding up my necklaser.

He backed away slowly.

"Let me introduce everyone." I said

"This is Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Cullen, Emmett's brother Edward, Rosalie's brother's Mark and Nathan, and Nico Swinls. Like us Jasper, Emmett, Nathan, Mark, and Nico do stupid thing just for the heck of it." I said

"Wait you do stupid things." Jasper asked

"OK just because I act all sophisticated and smart doesn't mean I'm not fun." I said

"Were going to go fill a pool with pudding who wants to help." I asked

Nathan, Mark, Emmett, Nico, and Jasper stood up in seconds.

"We have pudding to buy, but I need to talk to you guys first." I said

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."

"OK a few years after my our parents were killed we received a the back of this book were a list of names of people our parents knew and that we need to help." Clayton started

"Two names were Renee and Phil Dwyer they have 2 daughters, one of them is-" I was cut off

"Wait Renee and Phil Dwyer, that's my mom and step dad." Bella said

"Well congrats Bella, you have a twin too." Clayton said


	13. We found Nicole Angela Swan Dwyer

"**I have a WHAT." Bella yelled**

"**A twin sister." I said**

"**Her names Nicole Angela Swan Dwyer." Clayton said**

"**Ok so if were giving away middle names I'll go next." Emmett said**

"**Ok." I said**

"**My name is Emmett Isaiah Cullen and I'm dating Shannon Talons."**

**Rosalie eyes raged with jealousy.**

"**Edward you next." Emmett said pointing**

"**Fine, my name is Edward Anthony Cullen and I'm dating Tanya Denali. Bella you next."**

**Bella's eyes were burning with jealousy.**

"**My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but if you want to live you'll call me Bella. Rosalie you next." **

"**My name is Rosalie Lillian Madison Hale and I have 2 stupid brothers. Nathan you next." **

"**My name is Nathan Miles Hale and I have a twin. Mark." **

"**My name is Mark Jesse Hale and I'm Nathan's twin. Jasper" **

"**My name is Jasper Andrew Whitlock and I'm dating Maria Sanford. Nico."**

**My eyes raged with Jealousy.**

"**My name is Nico Virgil Swinls and I like pudding."**

"**My name is Clayton Benjamin Brandon and I'm Alice's twin. Alice your last."**

"**You guys are so kind. My full name really Clayton." I asked**

"**Yes Alice complete name." Emmett answered for Clayton**

"**Fine. Alice Jacelyn Amanda Jennifer Tiffany Claire Crystal Savannah Brandon." I said out breath**

"**That's the longest name I have ever heard. What's with that." Edward said**

"**My mom couldn't decide okay jeez." I said**

"**I like it." Jasper said**

**cue the blush.**

"**Your cheeks are red Alice." Emmett laughed**

**I punched him**

"**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."**

"**Who's next." I said**

"**Who's laughing now." Edward said**

**Then my visions kicked in.**

"_**You didn't have to say it like that" Emmett said**_

"_**Now Alice is in my room crying her eyes out because of what you said." Rose said**_

"_**She said she would die for you, she loved you Jasper." Edward said**_

**When I came back from my vision I was crying.**

"**Alice you okay." Clayton said**

**I nodded**

"**Yah, I'm fine." I said**

"**We have to get to Oceanous Alley, or we'll miss all the good stuff." Emmett whined**

"**Fine, I bought transports." Clayton said**

"**You mean I could have transported here." I yelled at Jasper.**

"**Well, um yeah." he said**

**I rolled my eyes, and I took a transport from Clayton.**

**The next thing I knew I was in Oceanous Alley.**

"**I wonder what it would be like if I had squirrels in my pants." Emmett said**

"**Stupid." Jasper muttered**

"**I just thought of a super stupid song , but it fits." I said**

"**We'll have to hear it when we get back." Jasper said**

"**Alice your cheeks are red again." Emmett said**

**I gave him the 'Shut the hell up, or I'll kill you look."**

"**Hi, I'm kind of lost." I heard a voice talking to Clayton.**

**She looked just like Bella.**

"**Ok, what's your name ?" Clayton asked**

"**Nicole Swan Dweyer."**

"**WHAT." Bella yelled**

"**When's your birthday." I asked**

"**September." Nicole said**

"**What happened?" Emmett asked**

"**We found Bella's twin."**

"**Wait is one of you Bella Swan" Nicole said**

"**Hi sis." Bella said**


	14. Who's Emmett? and what does he know now?

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. Sorry for taking forever to update.**

**For the first time in Alice Brandon daughter of the greatest spies ever history this chapter is in Rosalie's pov. That's why it took me forever to update. This isn't the only time there's going to be a different pov. I'm already starting to write the second Rosalie pov chapter and the first Jasper pov chapter. Really who doesn't wanna know what's going on in his head****J PS: DRAMA is in this chapter**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

Rpov

We all stared at Nicole. We find out today Bella has a twin then she just shows up, how could this day get any better. I'm having a pretty good week. Actually Emmett's been staying at my house for the past 2 months soooooo……..pretty good summer.

Thinking of Emmett, where is he?

I remember the day Alice and I almost fainted from seeing Jasper and Emmett shirtless up close. Well Alice already got hugged by a shirtless Jasper while…_cough_….She…._cough…._was wearing……._cough……_a bikini.

"Rosalie why are you having a coughing attack." Edward asked

" Because of the first Swith game when…… never mind." I said

Then we heard a KABOOM.

"Well I found Emmett." Nathan laughed

"Why does it always lead back to me." Emmett said

Standing next to him was Shannon Talons. Stupid ass waffle, bleached blonde, slut, bitch.

Then Edward came up to us with Tanya Denali. I thought the glare I was giving Shannon was deadly, if looks could kill Tanya would be chopped into pieces on the floor right now.

I thought no one could be any angrier then Bella was, but was I WRONG.

Jasper had come up to us with Maria Sanford by his side.

Alice knows how to use her gadgets a little to well, because I saw the laser lip stick I gave her for her birthday inching out from her pocket.

Then Maria jumped for being zapped.

Alice had a smirk on her face.

"Ok Maria, Shannon, Tanya, Alice, Bella, Rosalie should head over to the Spying Glass.

The spying glass is kinda like a restaurant.

"K" we all said

When we got there the man stealing ass waffles turned to us.

"Listen Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are ours so back off." Maria said

I raised my eyebrows at them.

"If Emmett's Shannon's then why is he sleeping at my house instead of hers." I said finding my loophole.

"You know maybe if your more like us you'd have boyfriends." Tanya said

Before Bella could say something the guys came over to us.

"Hey guess what it's open stage night, you could dance, sing, what ever." Emmett said

I smirked

"Alice may I be lead singer just this once." I asked

"Of course." Alice said

"Hey isn't that Alyssa" I said

We walked in.

"Alyssa" I called

She waved to us.

I walked up to her then realized she didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong." I asked

"Sean's been hanging out with this girl named Hailey a lot lately." she said pointing over to a table .

"I know how you feel." I said

"I know." Alyssa said

"Then Hailey has the nerve to go and tell me maybe if I was more like her I'd have a boyfriend." Alyssa said

"Then you could help us." I said

I then explained my plan to her, even the song I just wrote.

"Well up first we have the girl who lived Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, and Alyssa Mcdurban." The announcer said

We walked on stage.

"Normally Alice would sing, but all of us are going to sing." I said into the mic.

"Now all of you who know me, well if you don't you know my idiotic bros. You'll see just how I've grown." I said

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girlsMaybe if I act like that, that guy will call me backPorno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them thereLaughing loud so all the little people stareLooking for a daddy to pay for the champagne(Drop a name)What happened to the dreams of a girl presidentShe's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent

They travel in packs of two or threeWith their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny teesWhere, oh where, have the smart people gone?Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me backPorno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girlBaby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair backPush up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Break it down now)Disease's growing, it's epidemicI'm scared that there ain't a cureThe world believes it and I'm going crazyI cannot take any moreI'm so glad that I'll never fit inThat will never be meOutcasts and girls with ambitionThat's what I wanna seeDisasters all aroundWorld despairedTheir only concernWill they **** up my hair

When we sang that line all of the guys mouths dropped.

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me backPorno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girlBaby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair backPush up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)(I like this, like this, like this)Pretty will you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girlPull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!Pretty would you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girlPull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

The guys still couldn't get it through their thick idiotic at picking girlfriend skulls.

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair backPush up my bra like that, stupid girl!Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me backPorno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girlBaby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair backPush up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

"If we were more like you we'd be stupid girls." we shouted

"Either that or sluts." Bella said like it was nothing

We all turned to her shocked.

She shrugged and we walked off the stage.

Then Kate Renavete captain of the cheerleading squad came on stage.

"OK were also going to have cheerleading try outs."

"Ready Bella." I asked

She nodded

"Can we go first" I asked

"Of course" Kate said as we walked on stage

"OK were cheerleaders now." Bella and I giggled

OK! I'm a cheerleader now![U.G.L. ain't got no alibi you uglyEh! Hey! You ugly [X4] I saw you walking down the street just the other dayI didn't see your damage from that far awayI should have got a clue when the kids started screaming You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleamingYour hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flewI don't mean to insult you Oh wait! Yes I teeth are yellow, they're covered in mouldYou're only fourteen you look a hundred years old When looks were handed out you were last in lineYour face looks like where the sun don't shine Did you fall off a building and land on your head Or did a truck run over your face insteadThere ain't no pill cos you ain't ill You're ugly!U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2]

What you really need is to wear a mask And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)You're scary - You're hairy I heard about youYou're the main attraction at the city zooYou're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flabWhen you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab(So funny) You got eyes like a pig and your nose is bigAnd with hair like that you should be wearing a wigUncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twinYou can't disguise your googly eyesIn the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prizeYo mama says you ugly - You ugly!U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2] Get busy [X9] Yo mama says your ugly Get busy Yo mama says your uglyGet busy

Yo mama says your uglyGet busyYour ugly! U.U.U. I feel like blondieU.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X2] Quasimodo Camel breath Squarehead

Ugly! Chicken legsPig faceChin like bubbaUgly!] Fish lipsToad lickerPoindexterUgly!Spaghetti armsLimp butt Freak shown -ugly!U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly [X1] U.G.L.Y - [C] You could make an onion cryU.G.L.Y - [D] Like an alien chased by the F.B.I. U.G.L.Y [X6]U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly!

"Wow" Everyone said

We bowed and headed off the stage.

"You guys are totally going to make it. Your awesome Rosey" Emmett said

I blushed at the nickname Emmett had given me sometime last school year.

"Thanks Emmy." I said

"Did you just call him Emmy." Nathan asked

"Shut up" I yelled

"In your song Stupid Girl you said maybe If I act like that that guy would call me back. Who's this guy." Emmett asked

"That's for me, Alice, Bella, and Alyssa to know and for you to _never_ figure out." I said

"Never, what if I guessed." Emmett said

I shook my head.

"Ok is it Jasper, no cause if it was Alice would murder you in your sleep. Edward."

I shook my head

"Is it Clayton because I'm pretty sure Nicole has an eye for him. Well is it someone you hang out with." Em asked

I nodded

"Well is it me."

I froze.

Then I started feeling dizzy.

"Rose, Rose." Emmett said

Then I blacked out.

* * *

Alice pov

When Rosalie woke Up I walked over to her.

"Where the hell am I" she yelled

"You had a panic attack at the spy glass. You hit your head pretty badly"

"About what" Rose asked

"Emmett asked if it was him you liked."

"Who's Emmett" Rosalie asked

I gasped

"You have a huge crush on him, he's on the Swith team, he's best friends with Nathan and Mark." I said

She shook her head.

"I know who Nathan and Mark are, but I don't know who this Emmett is." Rosalie said

I ran out of the room.

"She doesn't remember Emmett" I said

"She doesn't remember Emmett? " Edward yelled

"No, I'm guessing it's because she was thinking of him when it happened." I said

"So she remembers everyone, but Emmett" Nathan asked

I nodded

"Finally maybe the bitch will hit her head again go into a coma and not wake up." Shannon said

"How could you say that!" Emmett yelled

"Rosalie is the sweetest person ever. She's probably more of a best friend to me then Nathan and Mark. Even if we are dating Rosalie comes first, no matter what. So were over." Emmett yelled

I shook my head.

"You break up with Shannon after it's to late." Bella yelled

"What do you mean."

"I can't tell you" Bella said

"We promised Rosalie" Alyssa said

"You promised her what?" Emmett asked

"That we would keep her secret." I said

"Just like she's keeping ours." the 3 of us said

" Spies her crush on guys together hide it together." I said

"Wait all of you are crushing on someone" Jasper asked

"What is she supposed to do wait for you to realize it." Emmett muttered

I punched him.

"SHUT UP" I yelled

"Sorry' he said

"I guess if she doesn't remember you it's okay." I said

"Rosalie has been crushing on you since she met you" Bella and I said


	15. Jasper,15 ruined my life

Empov

"This is your fault." Mark yelled at me

"How is this my fault?' I asked

" You shocked her. You asked her the one thing everyone knew the answer to except you. Edward even knew about it. Who am I kidding, Nathan knew."

continued

"Now she's going to slowly forget everyone else, except maybe Alice. Really no one can forget Alice. She'll forget everything else and it'll be all your fault." Alyssa yelled

"Where is she?" Mrs. Hale said coming into the waiting room.

"No one can see her yet, thank you Emmett." Alice said

"What did you do?" Mrs. Hale yelled

"He asked her the question with the most obvious answer in the universe." Nathan said

"He asked her if it was him she liked didn't he." Mrs. Hale said

"Did everyone know this but me." I asked

Carlisle walked out and said

"Pretty much, your mother and I even knew"

I walked over to the wall and began banging my head against it repeatedly.

"You guys can see Rosalie now." Carlisle said

I ran to the room.

"Hey your cute." Rosalie said

I blushed, I Emmett - who knows what he's doing- Cullen just blushed.

"Hey Rosalie." I said

" Are you this Emmett guy Alice keeps telling me I like, because if you are then I understand why I like you." she giggled

I smiled

"I'm sorry Rosalie, this is my fault." I whispered

"I wouldn't blame you even if it was your fault." Rosalie said

"But it was my fault, I made you pass out, I made you hit your head, I made you begin to lose your memory, that's why it's my fault I was the first you forgot." I said

"Ok so it's your fault, but I forgive you." Rosalie smiled

"Thanks Rose." I said hugging her.

I heard her gasp.

"Where am I" She said

"In the hospital." I said

"Why?" she said

"No." I whispered

It's getting worst.

I turned around to see everyone behind me.

"She's forgetting more" I said

"I'm going to castrate you if she forgets anymore." Bella threatened

"She's pretty, her and the kid with the weird colored hair should go out." Rosalie giggled

Edward and Bella blushed.

"Hi Alice, I think you and that blonde kid next to you should go out."

Alice looked as if she was going to strangle me because of what Rosalie just said.

' I blame you' she mouthed

I looked at the floor.

"There's only one thing we can do." Carlisle said

"What's that." I asked

"We have to use a time necklace."

"1: we don't have one. And 2: that means I'll still be dating Shannon and I'll never know about Rosalie's crush on me." I said

"Actually, if I'm correct the necklaser Alice's 'non boyfriend' Jasper got her doubles as a time reverser." Clayton said

Alice glared at him.

" As long as she remembers I'm all for it" Mrs. Hale said

"That's all the consent we need." Carlisle said

Alice took off her neck laser.

"Wait anything we do now will never happen once we reverse time right." Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

"Nope" Carlisle said

"OK then, Bella now." she yelled as Bella kissed Edward and Alice kissed Jasper.

We all were in shock, except for Clayton.

"I was expecting that, she's my twin." he said

When they stopped they said

" Let the time be reversed."

Clayton took the necklaser from Alice and opened it up.

To our surprise it was a locket.

He began punching numbers on a keypad inside the locket

"Well I'll see you later….no earlier." Nathan said

"See ya then" I said

Then we blacked out.

Rpov (Before the guys sluts, I mean girlfriends came over ;)

"Let's head back home." I said

We all grabbed our transports and went back

Apov( This had to be here it's important)

"Hey Alice can I talk to you." Jasper asked

"Sure" I said

We sat on the couch.

"Maria told me she loved me. But I have this feeling she didn't mean it."

I then thought back to when my parents met. All the stories anyway.

"Jasper your fifteen. This is when you should be starting high school, but your starting your third year at Afandwarth. At 15 when someone tells you they love you your gonna believe them. You swear your gonna marry this person. Then it all comes crashing down when you get twins." I said getting up

"Alice, I know I'm gonna sound like Em but I'm confused."

" Jasper, I hate the 15 because my parents met at 15 and guess what 15 years later I have no parents. They swore they were gonna marry each other. Of course they did, then they had me and Clayton. It all came crashing down 3yrs in the making. I'm left with the wicked witches as relatives. You give up everything you had to someone who ends up changing their minds." I said trying to hold back my tears.

"When your turn 15, you begin to destroy your life" I said walking away


	16. Venna Evelyn and Felicity Lara and WHOA!

Rosalie pov

_Fifteen had ruined a lot of our lives _I thought.

Alice's, mine, my brothers, and most of all Emmett and Edward. Emmett and Edward had two older sisters, Venna Evelyn and Felicity Lara. They went on a mission at fifteen and never came back. Speaking of which, today's when they got the news that they hadn't gotten back.

I walked up to Emmett's guest room and knocked. Emmett open the door with an exasperated look on his face.

"If you want me to come back later…." I started.

"No Rose, its fine, come on in," Emmett said moving away from the door. I walked and shut the door behind me.

"Hey, I know what day it is. You look more pissed off than upset," I stated.

"It's just; Shannon called me a couple of minutes ago, demanding that I come over. I told her that I couldn't come over, she knows why I can't, but she insisted it was because I was cheating on her with you," Emmett said.

"I know she's your girlfriend, but you need to understand that Shannon is a bitch," I snorted.

Emmett smiled slightly.

"I know you really miss them, I know everyone does. Especially Nathan and Mark, I know they were only twelve when it happened. It must be hard on you, to lose both of your sisters, I don't know what I'd do with out Nathan and Mark," I babbled.

"I don't even know what I'd do_ with_ my sisters. I didn't really hang out with them when I had the chance and now I wish I had just one more day with them. When I first started pranks it was because I was trying to get kicked out, it didn't work at all. After a year of trying to get expelled, I gave up and it became more of a hobby. Venna Evelyn and Felicity Lara loved pranks; I think that's why Nathan and Mark felt so much closer to them than I ever did. I only got into pranks because of them."

"I think the worst part is every year on this day, Edward goes and locks himself in his room, avoiding everybody at all cost."

Bpov

"Edward please open the door!" I begged.

"What do you want?" Edward shouted opening the door.

"Sorry, I'll come back later," I apologized trying not to cry.

"Look, I'm sorry Bella, you can come in."

I turned and walked into the room.

"Again, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Edward apologized again.

"It's fine, but why are you so angry? I've never seen you like this,' I admitted.

"Today, about three years ago, my parents were informed of the last thing they ever wanted to hear. A week before my sisters, Venna Evelyn and Felicity Lara had gone on a mission and had never come back. Everyone assumed they were dead. I was eleven years old and they were only fifteen! How old Emmett is now! I didn't even know them much," Edward explained sitting on the bed as I sat next to him.

"My parents blame themselves for what happened. They said it wouldn't have happened if they didn't allow them to go to Afandwarth," Edward sighed.

"It's not their fault and you shouldn't be beating yourself up for it either," I said moving closer to Edward.

"I guess your right and the only reason I believe you-" Edward's got closer to mine.

"You're always right," Edward said before pressing his lips to mine.


End file.
